Cartas
by Malasletras
Summary: Soul recibe un montón de confesiones, ¿qué hay de Maka?


Hola, acá vengo con **algo cortito cortito**, solo salió de repente y tuve que escribirlo o moriría (?) no sé cosas de la inspiración, espero que sea de su agrado y que me **dejen un comentario? owo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cartas, por Malasletras**

**.**

**.**

**M**aka Albarn se limitó a hacer sonar sus pies impaciente y estruendosamente mientras contaba hasta mil.

-¿Más cartas?-Preguntó apoyándose en los casilleros, observando irritada las notas y papeles que habían caído del compartimento de Soul apenas lo había abierto.

-Es porque soy una guadaña de la muerte-Contestó él encogiéndose los hombros.

-¿ Y son necesarios todos esos corazones?, además todas están llenas de perfume-Tomó una de las cartas que habían caído al piso y la olfateó- Perfume de mujer-Arrugó la nariz.

-¿Celosa?-Soul saboreó sus propias palabras, la vió ruborizarse.

"Deliciosa" Pensó y decidió molestarla un poco.

-Quizá, por hoy, deba llevarme algunas-Habló tomando un buen montón de papeles, efectivamente apestaban-Tal vez conozca a alguien interesante.

-No-no puedes hacer eso-Soul sintió el pánico de Maka y su sonrisa se enanchó hasta el infinito, disfrutó de la manera en que le arrancó las confesiones de las manos y las tiró en el bote de basura más cercano, no sin antes hacerlas trizas.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó el chico, acercándose más a ella, se veía tan linda- Al contrario, es de muy mala educación no responderlas- A él en realidad, le daba exactamente lo mismo, pero ¡ah benditas cartas!, les daba las gracias a las molestosas que le permitían observar a Maka en ese estado, toda nerviosa y tímida.

-¿No te basta conmigo?-Contestó ella, infló sus mejillas y tomó del brazo a Soul para que la mirara-¿Podría ser que te hayas fijado en otra?

Fue una sombra de tristeza la que pasó por los ojos de la muchacha y el arma decidió que la broma había ido demasiado lejos, la acercó más a él y fundió su cuerpo al de ella en un tierno abrazo.

-No seas tonta, ¿puede haber un mejor técnico que tú?-Acarició su cabeza, la sintió suspirar en su hombro.

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero-Se quejó Maka separándose bruscamente de él.

"¿No?" A Soul le costó un momento entenderla, ella ya le daba la espalda cuando comprendió por completo sus palabras, se cuestionó si le convenía enterarse de esa parte de los sentimientos de Maka hacia él. Pero estaba demasiado feliz , no se sentía nada genial el latido acelerado de su corazón ni el repentino ardor en su cara, pero estaba rebosante de alegría.

-Bueno, en ese caso-Dijo Soul alcanzándola, pasando su brazo por atrás de su cuello y estirándolo por sobre su hombro, ella dio un respingo. Lo miró a los ojos y fue la perdición de él, que atraído, no pudo resistir toda la angustiosa admiración que tenía por esas esmeraldas y dejó que su boca se acercara a la suya por instinto. Le sorprendió lo rápido que ella reaccionó, no solo a la hora de corresponderle sedienta, sino también al dar vuelta su cuerpo para envolverlo como podía con el suyo, sus manos se aferraron a su ropa y después a su cabello, la falta de aire le hizo abrir los ojos, pero Maka no le daba tregua a sus pulmones, seguía moviendo sus labios contra los suyos y en un momento maldito, lo soltó solo para sacar su lengua y buscar la de Soul ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer el hombre en esos momentos? Se dejó arrinconar contra los casilleros, cuyas armaduras de lata sonaron escandalizadas tras el impacto de su espalda. Viéndose perdido y sumergido en la locura más deliciosa que había podido experimentar, mordió a su técnica y ella solo lanzó un leve gemido, tras el cual, avergonzada, se separó de su arma.

Él la miró con superioridad, o así lo interpretó ella, Maka se alejó de él para tratar de pensar, Soul tomó su mano y caminó a su lado como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Supongo que esta es mi respuesta-Rompió el silencio el chico.

-¿Qué cosa?-Ella se había quedado con los pensamientos en sus manos unidas, en el beso de amor.

-Te-Soul se detuvo rascándose la cabeza-Te quiero-Completó la frase y volvió a caminar, arrastrando a su técnico con él.

-Yo también te amo Soul.

-Dije "Te quiero", no "te amo"-Trató de aclarar él avergonzado.

"Esto no es nada genial" Repetía él en su cabeza.

-Como digas cariño-Le guiñó un ojo Maka- Aunque me pregunto… ¿Por qué yo no recibo cartas?

-¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como tú?-Se burló la guadaña, permitiéndose una risa a cambio de la cual recibió un severo golpe con un grueso libro sacado de la nada particular de la Albarn.

-Alguien como tú-Le sacó la lengua mientras le soltaba la mano y trotaba lejos de él.

-Tengo pésimos gustos-Antes que Maka volviera a golpearlo, se largó a correr tan rápido como su piernas le permitían, pero él solo era un arma y ella lo alcanzó fácilmente, sin si quiera traspirar, lo botó al suelo sentándose sobre sus caderas. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, sintió como se posaban los labios de Maka sobre los de él suavemente.

-Por mí está bien- Ella dijo y se levantó, le tendió la mano a su compañero y una vez parado y sacudido se encaminaron a su hogar.

Soul volvió a tomar su mano y rio mentalmente ante la inocencia de Maka, si tan solo supiera que, todas las mañanas, él sacaba todas las cartas y regalos que encontraba en el casillero de la chica y los botaba a la basura antes que ella lo revisara. Solo por si acaso. No era nada genial pero… pues nada, solo lo hacía.

-No tienes por qué esconderme las cartas-Habló Maka y Soul comenzó a respirar.

-¿Qué sabes tú?-Su tono lo había delatado completamente.

-¿Entonces es verdad?-Abrió ella los ojos y pegó un salto de alegría.

-Esto no es nada genial-Se quejó lastimeramente la guadaña mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Solo debes ser genial para mí... y lo haces bien.

Otra vez habían dejado de caminar, sus labios unidos, sus respiraciones y almas, en sincronización.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**


End file.
